Never Back to Neverland
by Threeishere
Summary: It has been two years since Peter and Captain Hook had left Neverland. Peter desperately tries to remember his time there, while Hook desperately tries to forget it. Peter struggles to keep his imagination and hope as he becomes a man. Hook struggles to become a better man after falling in love with a woman he's never talked to.
1. Peter Price

_"When you lost hope you truly grow up, and that's what you're most afraid of." _

Peter Pan opened his eyes. The words that Wendy had spoken to him the last time he had seen her always seemed to come up in his dreams. Peter would dream of Wendy or Neverland almost every night. It has been two years since Peter left Neverland.

"Peter get up! It's time for school; you can't be late again!" yelled Jane Price, Wendy's daughter and once Lost Girl.

Jane Price had adopted Peter soon after Peter had returned to London from Neverland. Peter had been looking forward to seeing Wendy so badly, but Wendy had passed away while Peter had said his good-byes to Neverland. Unfortunately for Peter, that was the start of his problems.

Peter Pan had been furious at the world for taking Wendy away from him. His instinct was to immediately fly back to Neverland, but deep down knew that now was his time to grow up. If he waited any longer Jane would be gone too. So Peter, filled with grief, turned around and returned to Jane Price.

Jane had done a lot of talking that day, Peter only partially listened. From what he could gather it had been about 25 years since his last visit to London. Peter had decided it was time to grow up, but he would say good-bye to Neverland by himself without the Lost Boys. He left the boys with Wendy, knowing she would be a great mother to them.

Peter returned to Neverland with Tinker Bell. After a run-in with the pirates, Peter tricked them into taking him to London where he escaped. Peter had said good-bye to Tinker Bell and she moved on.

When he had come back to London after what seemed a short time in Neverland, Wendy was dead. The Lost Boys had grown up, and all had families of their own, each thinking Peter Pan had abandoned them, and forgot him and Neverland.

"Come on Peter," said Edmund Price, walking into Peter's room.

Edmund, 18 years old, was Jane's son. Edmund had recently been employed by a powerful businessman, and would soon move out. He had always been kind to Peter, and Peter often looked up to the older boy. Edmund had grown up hearing stories about Neverland from his mother.

"I don't want to go," replied Peter simply. Edmund smiled at the boy.

"In all the time I've known you, you've never wanted to go to school. Now come on and eat breakfast."

Peter sighed and got out of bed. Edmund smiled and left the room, going downstairs to eat breakfast himself. Peter dressed and yawned as he walked down the staircase. He sat down next to Edmund and began to move his fork across his plate.

"Hurry up, Peter," said Jane, noticing Peter not actually eating.

"I might hurry if the food was more appetizing," muttered Peter.

"Now come on, Peter," said Edmund, "this isn't the worst she's ever cooked."

"You be lucky you get breakfast at all," retorted Jane.

The two boys often criticized their mother's cooking, Jane was no stranger to it.

"I quite enjoy your mother's cooking," said Edmund's father, now entering the room.

"You enjoy everything mother does," said Edmund simply.

Edmund's father just shrugged and sat down. Elmer Price, very distinguished looking, was a very calm man who complained little. He was a simple person and very much loved his practical wife.

"Where's Arabella?" asked Elmer, thinking of his daughter.

"She must be taking forever to get ready again," answered Edmund.

Edmund was always poking fun at those around him. He was a good-humored person, rarely in any mood besides happy.

"She's of marrying age," began Jane, "she should be trying to make herself look as beautiful as possible."

"Well that must take a long time," muttered Edmund.

Jane glared at her son. Edmund quickly stuffed his mouth with the eggs his mother had scrambled, pretending he hadn't said anything.

"I think girls spend too much time trying to look their best," observed Peter.

"Well, I suppose you know exactly what you're talking about, having much experience with girls yourself," said Edmund.

"Believe me, girls love me. They just don't know it yet," retorted Peter.

Jane smiled, recalling a time when Peter had said something similar to herself when she was a young girl. Peter Pan had grown since his time in Neverland, but the boy still had the same spirit. Jane was proud to call herself Peter's mother.

Arabella entered the room. She was a short, pretty, blonde girl of 22. She looked younger than her age, but men had recently been giving her attention. Peter and Edmund, as every little brother would, enjoyed torturing and teasing Arabella to all ends.

"Speak of the devil," said Edmund with a smile.

"Good morning, all," replied Arabella. She kissed her father and mother on the cheek before sitting down.

Jane finally sat down to be with her family. Peter began really eating his breakfast. Elmer began reading the morning paper, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Honey, you can't join the conversation with the whole family?" asked Jane to her husband.

"Oh, alright," said Elmer, setting down his paper.

"I'm off to the market," said Arabella suddenly.

"At this time?" asked Jane.

"Yeah, need anything?" asked Arabella, putting on her coat.

"You've barely touched your breakfast!" complained her mother.

"Actually, I'm off to school," interrupted Peter.

Jane sighed.

"You two can't wait a few minutes?" she asked.

"Well you said yourself I can't be late again," said Peter, puzzled.

"Oh, alright," said Jane, getting up to hug each good-bye, "I love you two."

"Yeah!" said Peter, leaving.

Arabella hugged her mother good-bye and left the house.

"Great family conversation," remarked Edmund.

Elmer laughed at his son, but quickly sipped his coffee when Jane glared at him.

Peter joyfully made his way to school. Even though school bored Peter, he quite enjoyed the walk there. A part of him wanted to one day fly this very route, but knew such thoughts were silliness.

It's been at least a year since he'd last flown over London. A couple nights after being adopted by the Prices Peter would fly out in the middle of the night over the city. One night, Jane saw him and immediately scolded him, worried that somebody would see the boy and perhaps take him away from them.

Peter had grown significantly since leaving Neverland, he was the height of the average man. His voice had deepened a bit and he found himself quite a bit more interested in girls. Jane guessed Peter's age to be about 13 after arriving back from Neverland, perhaps younger but his growth rate seemed to be consistent with that age. So Peter told everybody he was 15 years old since two years had passed since his time in Neverland.

Peter nearly ran into a man in the streets. The man glared at him and Peter shrugged apologetically. It was probably the man's fault anyway.

As Peter neared the school he picked up a caterpillar that was on the railing and let it rest on his finger. Outside the building he saw Trish Lounger talking to Greg Hurle and immediately interrupted the conversation.

"Hey Trish I got you a present," said Peter immediately. He threw the caterpillar on her and Trish screamed.

"Peter Pan!" she exclaimed, furious as he laughed. Greg glared at him

"Leave her alone," said Greg.

Greg Hurle was a very fit boy who seemed to always get his way. Peter often went out of his way to make Greg's life miserable. There was just something about Greg that made Peter feel constantly angry around him. The feeling was mutual.

"Oh, I did no harm," retorted Peter.

"Grow up, Peter," stated Greg menacingly.

"Hey, guys, let's just not worry about it," suggested Trish.

Trish Lounger was the daughter of Cubby Lounger. Cubby had been a Lost Boy in Neverland with Peter before returning back. The lost boys all had grown up and had families, many of which had children who currently attended school with Peter. The Lost Boys, save Tootles Darcy, each warned their children to stay away from Peter. Tootles Darcy, however, had recently had a newborn child with his wife and immediately visited Jane and even allowed Peter to hold the little baby boy.

Greg Hurle was the son of Slightly Hurle, a distinguished businessman and former Lost Boy. Slightly believed Peter abandoned them as a child and has never quite forgiven him, and was the most adamant on holding that grudge. He influenced the twins, Cubby, and Nibs to stay away from Peter and warn their children about him. Tootles simply remembered admiring Peter as a child and simply adored the boy and hoped his own son would look up to Peter as he did.

"Come on Trish, this guy isn't worth our time," said Greg to the girl.

"I don't know," said Trish suddenly.

"What would your father say if you mingled with scum like this? Let's get out of here," said Greg, leading her away from Peter.

"Don't listen to him Trish, we'd be great friends and you know it," called Peter after them. He sighed as he heard the bell ring and ran into school, making sure to actually be on time for once.

"Peter Price!" exclaimed Mrs. Laurens as he entered his first class of the day.

"Peter Pan," Peter corrected instantly.

"You're on time!" said the teacher again, surprised, "Good job!"

"I'm always on time," said Peter, "You're just early everyday."

Mrs. Laurens sighed, exasperated at the boy. Peter was an exceptionally bright student, but his head always seemed to be in clouds. He didn't really listen to anybody else other than himself and was convinced he always knew the right thing to do. The other students seemed to like the boy well enough, but it was almost as if there was something different about him. She did realize he had been adopted at age 13, but Peter had never spoken about it.

"Please be this punctual tomorrow!" decided Mrs. Laurens.

Peter nodded and sat down at his desk, suddenly looking forward to class to start. The sooner class started the sooner he could leave.

Mrs. Laurens announced a few things the class should know about various school events before giving them a creative writing assignment.

"You are to write a description of a setting of a possible story. It must be at least 500 words long," she told the class.

A few students groaned, but Peter perked up. He knew exactly what he would write about. He took up his pencil and the words started to flow out of him. Peter could picture himself in Neverland, and wrote down every detail of that magical world he had lived in. He finished rather quickly and had even written more than 500 words. Peter almost felt proud of himself.

He walked up to the desk and turned it in to Mrs. Laurens. She looked alarmed, Peter had finished the assignment quickly and before everybody else, but gratefully accepted his paper and began to read it then and there. Peter hurried back to his desk before she could say anything about his paper to him.

"What'd you write about?" asked Gabe Yolk, a boy who admired Peter. He had no relation to Neverland or the Lost Boys, but Peter had always felt Gabe would have loved it. Peter would tell Gabe stories about Neverland during lunch quite often, even though they both seemed too old to be dreaming of a place where they would never grow up.

"Neverland," said Peter with a grin. Gabe laughed.

Truth be told, Gabe didn't believe Peter had ever been to Neverland, but the stories still fascinated him. Gabe thought Peter to be a genius to have thought up such a place. Gabe could easily say Peter was his best friend.

"Neverland?" whispered Trish, fascinated. Her father had told her stories of Neverland when she was younger, and had heard stories about Peter himself, although she had never ever spoken to him about it.

"Yes," started Peter, but stopped at the sound of another voice.

"Neverland," said Mrs. Laurens, standing up. The students who were still working looked up and stopped writing. Mrs. Laurens began reading Peter's paper out loud to the class.

Peter just watched the teacher, not ashamed, but unsure of her thoughts on the paper. He nodded as she finished reading.

"That was my paper," said Peter immediately. Good or bad Peter would take credit for it.

"Yes, and it might be the best description I had ever received. It's almost as if you have been there yourself," said Mrs. Laurens.

Peter didn't say anything. Trish, however, turned to Peter, now remembering more and more of those stories her father had told. Peter had been the leader of the Lost Boys. Peter Pan had lived in Neverland with her father. Trish almost felt faint, but shook her head. Peter's name was really Peter Price, perhaps he had chosen Peter Pan as his name from stories he knew when he was younger.

_There was no way the boy who could never grow up actually existed, _Trish thought to herself._ Even if he had existed he never would have left Neverland. Or would he? _

Peter noticed Trish staring at him and smiled. Trish looked away, embarrassed. She suddenly wanted to learn more about Peter, whether or not her father approved.

_Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for reading! This takes place after the events in Peter Pan Must Grow Up, my other fanfic, but you do not have to read that to read this! Reviews are welcome :) _


	2. Former Pirates

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading, it's really flattering! Thanks for following and favoriting, and especially for reviewing! Reviews help my writing the most, and are always welcome! This fanfiction will pretty much be one chapter about Peter, one chapter about Hook, and so on and so forth. I may break that, but for now it works well. Sorry if the characters seem out of character, but remember it has been two years since they left Neverland and decided never to go back, just to keep in mind. Enjoy this chapter!_

James Hook worked hard to make a living. After two years living as roomates with his most loyal friend, Mr. Smee, Hook was ready to move out. Fortunately for the two an old grocer, friends with their neighbor, Henrietta Morris, immediately employed the two former pirates. Hook and Smee both got a shave and a haircut and looked like average British men compared to everybody else.

James was stocking shelves and ran into the bumbling Mr. Smee.

"Smee!" exclaimed James, annoyed.

"Oh sorry, cap'n, I didn't see you," muttered Smee.

Hook smiled, something he never would have done while he was in Neverland. Mr. Smee had been his first mate, but James had treated him as if he were nothing. Hook had expected the pirates to listen to every single thing he told them to do without argument or mistakes, but Smee had made plenty of mistakes. Deep down, James realized that Mr. Smee honestly cared about him and for some reason never made him walk the plank. Hook shuddered at the thought of making men walk the plank.

James regretted his actions in Neverland. While living in Neverland, he was driven insane with revenge, and many paid the penalty. Now in London, Hook suffered from mild depression but never spoke about it to anybody. He realized how he had been acting soon after his crew had abandoned him, save Mr. Smee, and now tried desperately to improve himself. Hook had always wanted to be a good man, really, it was just in Neverland his way of achieving that would be by getting rid of Peter, however illogical it really was.

"It's alright," the former captain replied.

"Don't be slacking!" exclaimed Mr. Green, the grocer, to the two men.

"Oh, never!" exclaimed Mr. Smee in alarm.

Mr. Green laughed from across the store. The grocer was an old man with much compassion for others. He didn't tolerate laziness, but had patience with incompetence. He personally liked the two men working for him and tried his best to give them a good salary, but he was not a rich man by any means.

"Smee," said Mr. Green, "I'm going to have to go with you how to organize the newly arrived groceries in the back before they go on the shelves again. It seemed you did it wrong the last time you did it."

"Sorry, sir," said Mr. Smee.

"No, don't worry about it, come on," said Mr. Green patiently.

James watched the two make their way in the back. He was a fairly competent man, considering he had been displaced from his own timeline. Mr. Green had recently began to let Hook run the store by himself. Customers often seemed weary of the man with a hook for a hand, but most just accepted it and didn't say anything.

Since it was early in the morning, James wasn't expecting any customers to show up and left the cash register unattended to go straighten the items on the shelves. He began to work on a can display in a pyramid shape, making sure it wouldn't easily fall.

A short, blonde girl walked in. She looked to be about 20 years old. Not used to having customers this early, Hook immediately attempted to reach the cash register. Unfortunately, he knocked over the can display on the way over and quickly went to clean it up. The girl, seeing him struggle, immediately went down to help him.

James Hook didn't know what to say to the girl, only trying to finish cleaning up the mess he had made so she would have less to do. He wanted to thank her, but found no words. He looked over at her and their eyes met briefly, but the girl immediately looked away. Hook realized she was extremely pretty and his heart rate quickened.

"I'm sorry if I alarmed you," said the girl as James picked up the last can.

James opened his mouth, but again he could not speak. He shook his head instead.

"I, uh, was going to buy some chocolate," explained the girl awkwardly.

The former pirate beckoned her to follow him, and showed her the small collection of candies within the establishment. She smiled in thanks, before choosing some and proceeding to the register to buy them. James quickly made his way over, but bumped into a table along the way and sheepishly slowed his pace. The blonde had a hint of a smile on her face, but said nothing.

James typed in the price of the chocolates and took the money she gave him, but returned her the wrong change.

"Oh, don't worry about it," said the girl, realizing his mistake.

Hook found he could not meet her gaze. It was silent for a moment, but the girl spoke again.

"My name is Arabella," the blond introduced, "I see from your nametag that yours is James."

Hook smiled, opened his mouth again to find his voice gone. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Have a great day," said Arabella finally.

She held out her hand so he could shake it, and he stupidly held out the hooked hand. Arabella's eyes widened, not having noticed his disability earlier, but nevertheless smiled and shook it, before exiting the store.

"Thank you," James managed to whisper after she was gone.

Arabella felt strange as she left the grocery store. She had gotten chocolates for her best friend, Julie, who was sick with a cold. She hadn't really put much thought into the errand, but for some reason she couldn't get the visit out of her head. The man, James, with his hooked hand, and his clumsiness wasn't something she saw every day, she decided. That must be why she's still thinking about it now. She shrugged to herself and continued on her way, confident she would have a great day.

Hook felt extremely disappointed. His physician had diagnosed him with mild depression, but James had never felt like this before. In those moments with the girl, he felt like the pirate captain in Neverland who could be outwitted by a mere boy and whose hand was eaten by a crocodile.

Hook shook the thoughts away immediately. He was a changed man, he could never go back to being that awful person. His past was behind him, he would never, ever return to Neverland.

"What was that commotion?" asked Mr. Green as he emerged from the back room.

"A customer," replied James.

"This early?" asked Mr. Green.

"We are open," said Hook, "Every once in a while there's a customer."

"True, true," said Mr. Green.

Hook didn't say anything but just looked straight ahead.

"Everything alright?" asked Mr. Green.

"Yes, fine," answered James. That was true enough, everything should be fine.

"Something's wrong!?" asked Mr. Smee, approaching them.

"No, nothing," said Hook.

"You don't look so good, Cap'n," said Smee.

Mr. Smee always knew when something was wrong with Hook. It was almost touching, really, but James in this case didn't like that Smee knew him so well. Smee was a simple man, he agreed to be loyal to his captain and kept his word to this day. Pirate or not, Smee followed James around and did his best to help him. James honestly considered Smee his best friend, but rarely mentioned it to the little man. He knew Smee would be extremely happy at any compliments, but Hook these days was a man of few words.

"I'm fine," grumbled Hook.

"Oh, well okay."

James went back to straightening items on the shelves, but again found his mind drifting to that girl who had come in. What was wrong with him? He had made himself look like a fool, and it was not a good feeling. He would never see her again, would he? It doesn't really matter, does it?

Mr. Green left the two men by themselves to go balance his accounts.

"What is it, Cap'n?" asked Smee finally.

"Nothing," stressed Hook again.

"But, in all the time I've known you, this is how you act when something's wrong," bumbled Smee.

"Alright, fine," admitted Hook, "There was a customer. I made a fool in front of her."

"Her? A woman?" asked Smee, interested.

"It doesn't matter, I-I just felt like I did when I was still in Neverland and captain of the Jolly Roger," Hook stated.

"Well, that was you," began Smee.

"I've changed," said Hook firmly, raising his hooked hand.

Mr. Smee said nothing. Really, to him, the captain had always been this way. Smee had always seen Captain Hook as a conflicted man. For some reason in Neverland, Hook was simply obsessed with killing Peter Pan. He was a cruel man and never listened to others. Smee had watched Hook change from the moment they arrived back again in London two years ago. James had no authority here, perhaps that's why he had changed so much. Smee himself had changed little; he had no regrets of his actions in Neverland.

"You have," reassured Mr. Smee.

Hook nodded, but again didn't say anything. His dissatisfaction was the result of his encounter with the girl, yet he realized he had felt this feeling before. A million times, in fact, whenever Peter Pan escaped his grasp. Hook shuddered. He had no idea what he would ever do if he ran into Peter Pan ever again. His biggest fear was that he would become the notorious Captain Hook all over again, and die at the hands of the boy.

No matter what Hook did the rest of the day, he still couldn't forget the girl. Arabella. That name danced through his mind and made its way to the tip of his tongue. He longed to speak it. She was beautiful.

"Cap'n?" asked Smee suddenly.

"What is it?" asked James.

"You just didn't seem to be listening. You act like you're in love or something," rambled Smee.

"In love?" asked Hook thoughtfully.

Smee continued to speak, but James wasn't listening. Was he in love with Arabella? Was it even possible to love somebody he had only met once and not even spoken to?


	3. The Truth

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, being a college student, unfortunately, my studies come before fanfiction. Thanks so much for the pleasant reviews :) and even asking for an update actually does motivate me to write more :) Reviews are always welcome! Thanks for reading! Enjoy the next chapter!_

Peter Pan, bored to tears by school, had the brilliant idea to leave in the middle of the day. It was right after lunch, he should have been attending his science class, but he had no motivation. He had excused himself to the restroom right before class and stayed until he heard the bell ring. He carefully exited the restroom, making sure no teachers or hall monitors were out and about.

As soon as he turned the corner he ran into Trish Lounger.

"Trish," said Peter, slightly annoyed.

Before Trish could say anything, Peter grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hallway.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, not appreciating the gesture.

"If we stand around for too long, we'll get caught," explained Peter.

Despite her protests, Peter dragged her out one the back doors, knowing full well it would lock behind them. Trish finally escaped his grasp and tried to go back in the building, but in vain.

"Peter Pan!" she growled.

"You'll get in trouble if you try to get back in now, they'll catch you," said Peter to Trish, almost smugly.

"Why would you even do something like that?" demanded Trish, now nervous about breaking the rules.

"Because I have better things to be doing," said Peter mysteriously.

He turned and began to walk away from the school. Trish quickly followed, not wanting to be left alone.

"Peter, this is ridiculous. Maybe we should go back, we can't get into that much trouble," complained Trish.

"Oh, you sound like Jane in Neverland," retorted Peter.

Trish stopped for a moment.

"Neverland?" she echoed.

"That's right. My home. My paradise," described Peter.

His eyes lit up at the sound of the word.

"You-you've never been there," stated Trish uncertainly.

Peter's eyes danced and he smiled, but continued on his way. Trish, now curious, followed.

"I want to show you something," said Peter as he entered the streets of London.

"What is it?" asked Trish.

"It's a surprise."

"Peter, this is silly, we shouldn't be out in the middle of the day like this, people will know we're supposed to be in school."

"Trish, if you're so worried about leaving school, then why'd you follow me?"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Trish, as her cheeks colored, "You dragged me out."

"But you were waiting for me to come out of the bathroom, before, weren't you?" inquired Peter, knowing he was winning.

Trish said nothing, not trusting herself. Instead, she decided to focus her mind on the situation. Where was Peter taking her? Neverland? Could she really trust him?

"My father… he would not approve of me being here," said Trish finally.

"Cubby?" asked Peter slowly.

"He would be Mr. Lounger to you."

"I knew him as a child. You know a while back, before your father's time, I knew a boy named Tubby Ted, Cubby began to remind me more and more of Tubby as the years in Neverland went on," spoke Peter.

Trish shivered. Hearing Peter talk about her father, or even somebody he knew before her father, was very spooky indeed. But there was no way this was all true…

"Peter?"

"What is it?"

"You… you don't really believe you were in Neverland. I mean, really, it's quite implausible," rambled Trish.

"You don't believe me?"

Peter looked directly into Trish's eyes and she found she could not hold his gaze. She looked to the ground and formed fists with her hands, only to release them. Peter looked almost hurt, but in an instant he was back to normal.

"You'll believe me when I show you the surprise," said Peter.

"I'm not entirely sure I should continue to go with you anymore," replied Trish uneasily, "Like I said, my father, he wouldn't approve."

"What happened to Cubby? He loved going on adventures when he was younger, why would he stop you from having them?"

"Peter, I am supposed to be in school right now. I'm disobeying my parents by not being there, I'll get into huge trouble…"

"Trish, you're already out of there. You're going to be getting in trouble anyway… why not let it be worth the punishment?" reasoned Peter.

"Can we at least not attract attention to ourselves?" asked Trish, finally.

"Alright, fair enough. But follow me," replied Peter.

The two quickly made their way out of the busy section of their neighborhood and trotted towards the river. Trish nervously noticed a few adults looking at the kids suspiciously, but saying nothing. Peter at age 15 was the height of a full-grown man, and she herself was becoming a charming young lady. They weren't children anymore.

Finally, they arrived at the river and Peter led her downstream to an abandoned dock. To Trish's shock, an old-style ship was docked there, unattended. It looked as if it hadn't been touched in a few years, but otherwise not in bad condition.

"This is the Jolly Roger," said Peter triumphantly.

"Captain Hook's ship?" asked Trish automatically. She winced, realizing she shouldn't have let on that she understood his allusion.

"You-you know the stories of Neverland. I know you've mentioned it before, but you heard my stories. The ones about Peter Pan and Captain Hook," said Peter.

"Yes, my father told them to me as a child," replied Trish, "but they were about Peter Pan, not Peter Price."

"My real name is Peter Pan, you know that," defended Peter.

"You couldn't possibly be. I mean, really, you don't really believe that, do you?" she asked him.

Peter shrugged, but didn't say anything. Instead he went aboard the ship and expected Trish to follow. Trish, despite her better judgment, did.

Peter couldn't really believe he was Peter Pan. Did she believe it? Trish shook her head instantly. Her father disapproved of Peter anyway, perhaps he knew the boy was insane, believing he was part of some childhood story. But there was something about Peter, something Trish just couldn't stay away from. She hadn't been acting like herself all day, really. Peter must be a bad influence. Despite all this, Trish felt comfortable with him. She trusted him, perhaps more than anybody she had ever met. He was mysterious and fascinating, even if his imagination was a little overly active. She wished she knew him much better.

"This is where I had a sword-fight with Captain Hook," said Peter, showing Trish around the ship. Peter sounded extremely joyful to be showing somebody around this ship.

Trish simply nodded, lost in thought. This ship, admittedly, did seem an awful lot like what her father had described to her as a child.

"What happened to Captain Hook?" asked Trish suddenly.

Peter looked surprised at the question, but answered anyway.

"Captain Hook's crew abandoned him. I escaped from him and Mr. Smee. I'm not sure where they are now, but they're not in Neverland. Maybe they're working in London somewhere, I have no idea," admitted Peter.

"But Peter, don't you ever worry you'll encounter Hook again?"

"I could handle him. I haven't seen him in two years, I doubt I'll ever see him again," muttered Peter.

Trish nodded, and looked at the beautiful ship again. She could almost imagine Hook yelling orders to his bumbling first-mate as the pirate crew rolled their eyes and complained at the man's insanity. Was he really in London somewhere? The thought made Trish shiver.

"Well Peter, this is nice," began Trish, "but I really must be heading back. I can't miss school, even if I get in trouble for leaving for a bit, I have to go back."

"No, Trish, I still have one more thing to show you!" exclaimed Peter.

She looked him in the eyes and realized he desperately wanted her to stay. How could she possibly refuse?

"Oh, alright, what is it?" she asked.

Peter's eyes lit up and he climbed up one of the masts, despite Trish's gasps.

"I can still fly," yelled Peter.

"Peter… no! You can't possibly. Please come back down," said Trish, completely terrified.

Peter ignored her calls. He hadn't flown in a long time, but he just had to do it. He couldn't lose that ability, it reminded him so much of Neverland and of his childhood. He would never let it go. Trish was still yelling at him, but he ignored her. He was now near the top of the mast on a long piece of wood. He walked to the end of the wood, seeing water below him. Peter closed his eyes, thinking of his time in Neverland and trusting himself. He jumped.

For a moment, Peter felt as if he were flying, but as soon as he opened his eyes he began to plummet. To Trish's horror, Peter fell straight into the river and disappearing beneath the dark waters.

"Peter!" she yelled, terrified.

How could he be so stupid? Peter Pan was just a children's story, not who he was. After a moment of Peter not emerging from the water Trish, not knowing what else to do, jumped in after him. She dived down, but saw Peter had begun to swim to the surface. She followed him and the two emerged above the water.

"Peter, are you okay?" asked Trish, worried.

Peter didn't reply, but looked at her blankly. Although Peter was physically okay, his heart had broken. Being here in London, busy growing up, he had forgotten how to fly. Peter had forgotten his childhood. He was fighting tears.

"I'm fine," he finally managed, and swam to the shore.

The water was freezing and Trish quickly got out of the water and looked over Peter, now soaked, making sure there were no injuries. He sat, dejected, not paying any attention to her anymore. Trish shivered, now her dress plastered to her, and sat next to him.

"Peter, thank you for showing me the pirate ship," Trish said after a long silence.

Peter didn't look at her. He stood up and began to walk away. Trish frowned.

"My pleasure," called Peter over his shoulder.

Trish frowned, realizing she should go home. What would her father say about this? But she didn't care, or at least not really. She had had an adventure, something she'd wanted to have since she was a little girl. Something her father himself had inspired her to do after telling her of the adventures he himself had had with Peter Pan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

"Peter Pan, what on earth happened to you?" asked Edmund Price as Peter walked in the front door.

School had let out only a few minutes ago, and Peter had mysteriously returned early, completely soaked.

"Nothing," said Peter darkly.

Edmund shrugged and Peter ran up to his room and quickly changed before Jane noticed. Alone in his room, Peter finally cried. Everything had been taken away from him as he lived in London. His voice had changed, the Lost Boys had grown up, he lost Tinker Bell… and now he couldn't fly. His memories from Neverland drifted through his mind and Peter felt he couldn't breathe. If he couldn't fly, then there was no way he would be able to go back to Neverland. For the first time in two years, Peter admitted defeat. And it hurt.

"Peter?" asked Jane, knocking on his door. Peter quickly wiped away his tears.

"Come in," he said.

"What happened? Edmund said you were soaked," said Jane, concerned.

"Oh, yeah, I fell in the river," said Peter. He didn't care that he was admitting he had skipped school.

"How?" asked Jane, befuddled by the boy's behavior.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Peter, standing up.

"Peter, is everything okay?" asked his adopted mother quietly.

Peter nodded quickly and exited his room, went downstairs and sat in the sitting room. Edmund, sitting reading a book, looked up and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Long day?" asked the older boy.

"Yeah."

"You know, considering the weather, I thought today would be an awful day to go for a swim," remarked Edmund.

Peter gave a half smile, but didn't respond. Although he trusted Edmund with everything, he knew it would hurt too much to admit what had happened.

Jane walked into the room and looked at the two boys skeptically.

"Do you boys want anything to eat?" she questioned.

"Oh yeah, definitely," said Edmund instantly.

Peter nodded.

"What do you want me to cook?" asked Jane.

"Something we've never had before," said Peter, suddenly.

"Yeah, something edible," muttered Edmund drily. He smiled at Jane's glare.

"No, I just, I want to try something new," explained Peter.

"Alright, then," said Jane, "I'll have to run to the grocery store, first, though."

Jane hurriedly through on her coat and left her boys alone in the house. Edmund looked at Peter as if he expected him to say something or other. Peter avoided his gaze, not really wanting to talk.

"I love you," said Edmund, suddenly, to his brother.

"Oh, I love you too," replied Peter, shocked at Edmund's remark.

Edmund and Peter looked at each other, unsure of what to say. At about the same instant they smiled, and began to laugh. Their laughter was short-lived, as there was a knock on the door.

"Answer it," ordered Edmund, not wanting to get up himself.

Peter scowled, but did as he was told. The boy didn't really listen much to anybody, but he usually listened to Edmund since Edmund rarely asked anything of him.

Peter opened the door, and to his shock Greg Hurle was staring at him, glaring.

"What do you want?" asked Peter, annoyed.

"Where were you and Trish during the afternoon?" demanded Greg.

"None of your business," said Peter, beginning to shut the door.

"Peter, if her father ever finds out that you were with her…" threatened Greg.

"Who's there?" asked Edmund from the living room.

"Nobody," said Peter, shutting the door and standing on the porch with Greg, "Look, Greg, you can't prove I was with her. If she wasn't in school it's her fault, not mine."

"She would never, ever skip school! She's a good girl, Peter," said Greg angrily.

"Yeah, she is a good girl," said Peter, suddenly smiling.

Greg's eyes widened and his jaw clenched.

"Stay away from her, or I will make sure you stay away from her," threatened Greg.

Peter rolled his eyes, but was irritated by Greg's request.

"Trish is her own person, Greg, she can spend her time how she pleases," retorted Peter.

"Watch it, Price."

"It's Pan. Peter Pan," argued Peter.

"Stay away," said Greg finally, leaving.

"Tell your father I said hi!" said Peter.

Greg turned around and punched Peter in the nose. Peter, immediately angered, struck back. Before they knew it, they were in a fist-fight. After a few moments, Edmund ran out from the house and broke them up.

"Alright fellas, take it easy. Violence doesn't solve anything. Go home, Greg," ordered Edmund.

Greg glared at Peter, but walked away, mostly because if he fought back Edmund and Peter would surely win.

"Thanks," muttered Peter, walking back inside.

"Peter, really, you shouldn't fight like that," said Edmund, dead serious.

"I don't want to talk about it, alright?"

"Very well," said Edmund, puzzled.

Peter ran back upstairs, away from his brother. Edmund scratched his head, confused. His work day was typically confusing enough without coming home to his brother suddenly getting into fights. Of course, Peter was only 15. Even if Peter believed he had grown up, he was really still just a boy.


	4. Smee the Wingman

_Author's Note: Hey readers! Thanks again for reading, it means so much! I have to say I am SO sorry it took me so long to update, but as I've said I've been busy. I warn you not to expect quick updates, perhaps once a month, but I will do my best to update whenever I can! Thanks to those who have followed and favorited this story, it always puts a smile on my face! Especially thanks to reviewers, those reviews mean a lot! Please keep reviewing and enjoy the next chapter!_

A few days after Hook's clumsy introduction to Arabella, James found himself jumping at any opportunity to open the grocery store. Mr. Green allowed Hook to do so by himself, since there were so few customers at that time anyway. Unfortunately, James hadn't seen the girl since, and he labored alone in the store during those hours.

Mr. Green came in around 9 a.m. and inquired how the early morning business went.

"There were no customers today," replied Hook, "What even is the blasted point of having the place open so early?"

"People may need things early. Nowhere else is open around here so they'll come here. I've been doing this for years, a few have thanked me for being open so early," explained Mr. Green.

Hook shrugged, not really complaining. It gave him more work and therefore more money.

"Go home, James," ordered the grocer, "You've done enough this week."

"Thank you, sir," said Hook politely.

James left the store, knowing he had business elsewhere. His plans were to build a small one-story home at the edge of the city. He wanted to be far away from the river since it borught back unpleasant memories from his pirating days. The notorious Captain Hook was worlds away from the man he was today. Hook was going to have a contractor to do the job, but still had negotiations to make.

He walked to the contractor's home address and politely rapped on the door. A tall, brown-haired man answered the door. The man looked Hook over very curiously, as if Hook looked familiar.

"James!" exclaimed a voice from inside the home. Nigel Cornshire, the contractor, appeared from behind the brown-haired man. "Marmaduke, meet James."

The brown-haired man, Marmaduke, smiled and gave a slight bow, but his smile quickly faded.

"Pleasure to meet you," replied James Hook. Staring at the tall man, he realized there was something quite familiar about him, but James couldn't quite place it.

"I'm going to build a small home for James," Nigel told Marmaduke, "I can hire you since you're looking for work."

"What about me?" asked a voice from behind Marmaduke.

To Hook's shock, an identical tall, brown-haired man stepped into his view. Suddenly, James realized why Marmaduke looked so familiar. These two were former lost boys from Neverland, part of Peter's gang. Hook's face turned white.

"You'll be given work as well, Binky," said Nigel, oblivious to any connection between Hook and the two twins.

Binky looked at Hook so curiously, knowing he had met the man before, but not quite placing it. Hook took a step backwards, terrified. The further he was from any memories from Neverland, the further he was from being that evil pirate captain.

"Where are we building it?" asked Marmaduke to Nigel.

"You tell them, James," said Nigel.

All three looked expectantly at Hook. He felt nauseous.

"I-I don't think I'll have it done," said Hook quickly.

"What!?" demanded Nigel.

Hook turned and walked away, unable to deal with the situation. Why did this have to happen to him? He just couldn't face the twins, even if they didn't remember who he was.

"What was that about?" asked Marmaduke.

"I have no idea," said Nigel, "that man is a very curious individual."

Hook, now in the London streets, walked extremely quickly, almost running. He didn't look to where he was going, he had no idea what he was doing. Seeing the twins grown up, scared him. If they were alive and well, then Peter Pan may be alive and well, too. The truth was, he was terrified that his past would come back to haunt him, and he couldn't deal with it.

In his haste, Hook ran right into Arabella, knocking her to the ground. Hook stared at her, completely shocked.

"I'm so sorry!" James exclaimed quickly, thankful he had found words this time.

"Oh, that's quite alright," said Arabella struggling to get up.

Hook offered his unhooked hand to help her up and she gratefully took it.

"I should've been watching where I was going," muttered Hook.

Arabella, recognizing him, gave him a warm smile.

"James, right?" she asked, remembering.

Hook's eyes lit up and he gave a hint of a smile.

"Yes, that's right," he replied.

All the negative feelings he had had from encountering the twins again went away.

"How's business going?" asked Arabella, not knowing what else to say.

"It's going very well, thank-you," said Hook, "Are you alright from your fall?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little bruise, maybe, but really, I'm fine," she said.

Hook noticed a bruise on her shoulder with alarm.

"Is that from just now?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, but don't worry about it," said Arabella.

"Maybe you should get some ice on that. I have some, at my place, I could make sure it's alright," said Hook quickly.

He suddenly felt very nervous at her answer. Arabella stared at him, knowing it was dangerous to go somewhere with a strange man, but his intentions did seem to be honorable. Perhaps against her better judgment, she accepted the clumsy man's invitation.

James led Arabella through town to the home he shared with Mr. Smee. He walked in, and to his surprise Mr. Smee was standing right there.

"Cap'n!" said Smee eagerly, "Who's this?"

"My name is Arabella," she introduced herself.

"I'm Mr. Smee."

"I, uh, ran into her and just wanted to make sure she wasn't injured too badly," explained Hook very nervously.

Smee's eyes had lit up looking back and forth between the two. Smee was a simple man, and he could only think of one explanation for Hook bringing a woman into the home. Clearly, there was something romantic going on.

Hook led the girl into the small living room and sat her on the couch, and left to get some ice. Smee sat on the armchair and smiled genially at the girl.

"Has he asked you to dinner yet?" asked Smee excitedly.

Arabella's eyes widened.

"No, I'm sorry, you must misunderstand," she said hurriedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Smee, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion. "I thought maybe you were that girl that James was thinking about all day once at the store."

"Well it couldn't be me," said Arabella awkwardly.

"You see, some girl came in very early in the day, and then James was very quiet the rest of the day. I could tell, he had fallen in love," explained Smee.

Arabella stared at him, alarmed. She had come early a few days ago, James had been extremely awkward. Was he in love with her!? She didn't even know him, yet deep down she felt relieved that Smee was saying these things.

James returned into the room, and her heart fluttered a bit. He brought the icepack to her, sitting next to her on the couch. He handed it to her, and she awkwardly took it and held it onto her shoulder.

"Here," said James, noticing holding it put her into an uncomfortable position.

He took the ice from her, and carefully moved the neckline of her dress so it didn't touch the bruise, and he held the icepack onto it. Neither felt like they could breathe.

"Thank you, sir," said Arabella suddenly.

"Oh, it was my fault," replied James.

They looked into each other's eyes, then quickly away. Arabella blushed. Mr. Smee broadly smiled from his armchair.

"Why don't you dine with us tomorrow?" invited Smee.

Hook glared at Smee, horrified. Arabella smiled, though.

"I would like that, I think," she said nervously.

She glanced down at Hook's other hand, to see the hook. She frowned. Hook saw her look at it and his heart plummeted. There was no way she would ever look past that, and yet again Hook feared his past coming back to haunt him. There was no escape.

"How did you lose your hand?" asked Arabella, suddenly.

Hook looked into her eyes, not wanting to answer the question, but relieved she had asked.

"I don't like to talk about it," he said darkly.

Arabella looked away, embarrassed she had asked.

"I'm so sorry, I was just wondering," she said quickly, eyes widening.

"It's alright, I might tell you one day, I mean not that I'll see you again, well I guess for dinner, but I just don't…" Hook trailed off, horrified at his inability to make sentences.

There was an awkward silence. Smee suddenly decided to break it.

"What do you want for dinner tomorrow, Arabella? James is a great cook!" he said.

James again glared at Smee, but Arabella smiled.

"You cook?" she asked him.

"I recently have been, yes," he replied, but his expression was unreadable.

"I'll have whatever you make, I don't mind," she stated, smiling shyly.

Arabella mentally kicked herself. She felt like such a fool here, she didn't even know them. Yet, she had never felt safer in her life.

"It will be wonderful, no doubt!" announced Smee.

"Smee," said Hook, his temper starting to get to him.

"James, what's your last name?" asked Arabella curiously. Both James and Smee turned and stared at her, causing color to rush to her cheeks.

"It's Hook. My name is James Hook," said the former pirate captain.

Arabella looked him in the eyes, then to the hook. She gasped.

"Not, Captain Hook?" she inquired.

"I used to be a captain, yes," said Hook, puzzled.

Is it possible she had heard of him? He became extremely nervous once more.

"I was his first mate," put in Mr. Smee.

Arabella put two and two together. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, the notorious pirates from Neverland, had invited her into their home. Her mother had warned her about these two her entire life. Arabella suddenly became very worried. She looked alarmed at Hook holding the icepack to her shoulder and stood up, causing her sleeve to fall off her shoulder.

"I really must go," she said suddenly.

Hook stood up as well, and seeing her sleeve, he pushed it back on her shoulder, covering the bruise. His hand lingered for a moment. Arabella looked into his eyes, terrified at what she was feeling, terrified of the revelation that he was a villain from Neverland. Hook's heart rate quickened and he felt he couldn't breathe. He removed his hand.

"I-I'm sorry," he said.

Arabella nodded, feeling as if tears were coming to her eyes. What was wrong with her? She needed to leave, to get out. Why did she feel so guilty about doing it?

"You'll be coming to dinner tomorrow? The cap'n would love it if you did," said Smee.

"Yes, I guess," said Arabella quickly.

Had she really just agreed to that? She blushed, feeling extremely self-conscious. She headed for the door and left without turning back.

"Smee!" said Hook, angered.

"I think she'll be excited for tomorrow," said Smee, oblivious.

"She knows who we are, who we _really_ are!" exclaimed Hook.

James was absolutely furious. He raised his hook to Smee, ready to lash out. Smee frowned at him, and Hook lowered it. Smee only meant well, even if he had been stupid. It was Smee's way of saying "I love you." James couldn't allow himself to be angered at that. Letting his temper get to him reminded him too much of Captain Hook, the villain. He couldn't go back to being him. Besides, Smee had gotten Arabella to agree to come to dinner. She wouldn't lie to them, would she?


	5. Greg, Peter, and Forgiveness

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been so busy lately, again I will warn that updates will be extremely slow. Thanks for those of you who read this. Especially thanks to reviewers! And to the guest reviewer(s) your comments always make me feel great, but I can't reply to guest comments to tell you that! Now enjoy this story! Please review, they help sooooo much!_

The trap was set. Peter grinned at Gabe Yolk. Gabe gave him a thumbs up: his work had been done.

Greg Hurle waltzed down the hallway, taking no notice of Peter in his hiding spot. Gabe casually leaned against the wall, watching.

Greg opened his locker and gasped.

"What in the world?" he muttered.

Gabe had to stop himself from laughing out loud. Greg's locker was filled with pink flowers and hearts. Greg frowned, confused. Gabe smiled and pulled a string attached to it. A fan went off, blowing the flowers and hearts all over Greg. At the same time a camera, now revealed to have been under the pink flowers, went off. Gabe quickly walked over to Greg and "accidentally" bumped him, quickly grabbing the camera before Greg could notice.

"Oh, sorry man. I went to see what was going on," said Gabe.

"Watch it, Yolk," said Greg with a glare.

Gabe shrugged and walked down the hallway, handing the camera to Peter as he passed.

Later that day, Peter saw Greg talking to Trish and invited himself over.

"It's so bizarre! It wasn't even a good prank," Greg was saying.

"Maybe you have a secret admirer," suggested Trish, causing color to rush to Greg's face.

"Oh yeah Greg, I know _lots_ of girls who absolutely love you," said Peter, cutting in.

"Stay out of this, Price," growled Greg.

Trish just looked at Peter, unsure what to say. They hadn't spoken since the day they had skipped school together. Her father had been furious, telling her to stay away from Peter. Trish, however, had noticed a nostalgic twinkle in her father's eye, longing for that very same adventure. For a moment, her father was the pudgy child, Cubby, from Neverland. Unfortunately, he meant his words and Trish had obediently listened.

"You can't hate a guy for trying to help," said Peter, shrugging. "By the way, love that picture of you on the cover of the school newspaper."

"What picture?" asked Greg.

Peter handed him a copy. A picture of a surprised Greg with wind-blown hair surrounded with hearts and flowers was on the cover. The headline was "Tough Guy?" written by an anonymous journalist. Greg was furious.

"Oh, Greg," said Trish, trying not to giggle.

"Price, this had to be you," said Greg, grabbing Peter's shirt.

"Now Greg, don't be silly. You have nothing to prove, in fact, I think you're a really great guy," said Trish.

Greg let go of Peter and turned to Trish.

"You really think so?"

"Of course!" responded Trish.

Peter watched, relieved Greg had let go but slightly jealous at Trish's words.

"Watch your step, Price," said Greg finally, letting it go.

"Pan," corrected Peter under his breath.

Trish looked at him with pity, before heading to class with Greg.

Peter daydreamed through his classes before seeking out Greg at the end of the day.

"Greg, can I talk to you?" asked Peter.

"What is it?" Greg asked, both perplexed and irritated.

"I want to speak with your father," said Peter seriously.

"He wouldn't want to speak with you," replied Greg uneasily.

"Greg," said Peter, "How you acted today at my prank, yes it was me, it reminded me of when I played them on Slightly in Neverland. We could be great friends, Greg, it doesn't have to be like this."

"Like what?" demanded Greg, angrily facing Peter.

"We don't have to be rivals. I mean—I could start up another group of Lost Boys. And you—you could be in it," said Peter.

Greg's anger faded at the statement, thinking of stories he'd heard as a young child. Despite the grudge Slightly held against Peter Pan, he still told tales of his adventure in Neverland. Deep down, Greg knew he wanted to have adventures like this, even if he wasn't a child anymore. Really, the only reasons he was mean to Peter were his father's forbiddance to talk to the boy and Trish's affections. Perhaps Peter Price was a nutcase thinking himself to be Peter Pan, but Greg suspected that there was more to Peter than meets the eye.

"So you really think you're him?" Greg challenged.

"Think I'm who?" asked Peter.

"Peter Pan."

"I am Peter Pan. It doesn't matter what I think: that's who I am," replied Peter.

Greg frowned, thinking of the times Trish had told him about her doubt in Peter. She seemed to be torn on whether Peter was really Peter Pan or not. Greg, however, was pretty sure he knew.

"I believe you, you know. My father would never tell me who you were, but I always knew. You're Peter Pan. You're the one who abandoned the Lost Boys," said Greg suddenly.

"I didn't abandon them. Or at least, not really," said Peter, slightly hurt.

"That's not what my father says," retorted Greg.

"That's why I want to speak with your father. I want him to know I didn't mean to abandon him, it was a mistake."

Peter looked extremely distressed and Greg sighed, debating. Peter was so desperate to wrong a right, or at least that's how it seemed to Greg. It wasn't Greg's place to stop Peter from talking to his father, maybe it was best Peter did explain himself.

"Alright. I'll take you to my father," said Greg reluctantly, "But why my father? Why not Trish's father, or any of the other lost boys?"

"Tootles has visited our home many times. He didn't really talk much of the other lost boys, but basically he explained that Slightly led the others to believe I abandoned them, and I guess that I shouldn't be forgiven. Tootles really didn't see the logic in it, I'm glad he hadn't. It's strange seeing him grown up, but it's better than not at all. Greg, really, I miss the lost boys. More than I let anybody know."

"Uncle Tootles, I know him. He hasn't really spoken to me about Peter Pan, I guess my father had forbidden it. But I didn't know he visited you," stated Greg thoughtfully.

Peter shrugged. He frowned, thinking. He desperately wanted to repair the broken relationship he's had with the lost boys. Peter had already lost Wendy, he was determined not to lose the lost boys in the same way. Tootles, the twins, Cubby, Nibs, and Slightly were all still in his heart.

Greg was considering the possibility of a friendship between him and Peter, honestly something he never really thought to be possible. The only problem was Trish seemed to really like Peter, something that made Greg angry, but Peter himself really wasn't a bad guy.

"Come on, then," muttered Greg, "I just hope I don't get into too much trouble."

"It's alright, you're a tough guy," said Peter.

Greg glared at him, but led him out of the school. They walked to Greg's home together. At the front door, Greg took a deep breath before leading Peter inside.

"My father should be here," said Greg.

"Greg, is that you?" a masculine voice called.

"That's him," said Greg to Peter before calling back: "Dad, I brought company."

Slightly Hurle walked into the room and stopped, staring at Peter.

"Hello, uh, sir," said Peter, feeling extremely awkward.

"Peter Pan," said Slightly, again confirming Greg's belief in Peter.

"He wanted to talk to you," explained Greg to his father.

"I told you never to speak with him," said Slightly, angry at his son.

"I spoke with him," said Peter, defending Greg, "Look, I haven't spoken to you in years, it's been longer for you, but I'm sorry. I just need to tell you the truth."

Slightly stared at him and sighed, suddenly tired.

"Greg, go upstairs. I'll talk to Peter alone."

Greg hesitated, before listening to his father. Slightly led Peter to their sitting room and sat down, gesturing for Peter to do the same. Peter looked Slightly over. Although much older, Slightly really looked the same. Perhaps a little weight gained, a few wrinkles here and there, but he was still Slightly.

"I didn't mean to abandon the lost boys, Slightly. When I left London, it was to say good-bye properly to Neverland. I didn't realize so much time would pass. I didn't realize I would never see Wendy again," rambled Peter, tears coming to his eyes.

"Peter, we trusted you. And you never came back for us," replied Slightly.

It was strange that after all these years, Slightly was still hurt. He was successful, married, and had a happy family. Slightly had a good life, but there was something about Peter Pan that made him extremely emotional. Peter Pan was his link to his childhood, and after going all these years without seeing him, Slightly had slowly forgotten it.

"I did come back, Slight," reasoned Peter, "it was just too late. I always planned to come back here with the boys… and that Wendy would be my mother. It just didn't work out that way. I'm sorry."

Slightly looked away from the boy, deep in thought. Peter looked down, trying hard not to cry. He missed Slightly so much, as with the other Lost Boys. If Peter could convince Slightly to forgive him, then maybe the others would as well.

"You planned to come back with us?" asked Slightly finally.

"Yes, I promise."

"Then I forgive you," Slightly whispered.

Peter closed his eyes as a wave of relief washed over him. He was forgiven. Something that had been bothering him all this time was now gone.

"How's Jane?" asked Slightly suddenly.

"Oh, she's great. Her cooking is awful," said Peter.

"I think I'll visit her sometime. I miss her from growing up," stated Slightly.

Peter frowned. This was messing with his head. He knew Slightly as a child, yet Slightly was now an adult with his own life, and Peter a teenager.

"I think I should be heading home, actually," said Peter, thinking of his family. They would be concerned if he came home too late, or assume he had gotten into trouble at school.

"Then good-day to you. Peter, Greg will no longer be banned from talking to you."

Peter nodded his thanks, and left. For some reason, he thought of Trish. Why couldn't she be allowed to talk to him more often? Why didn't he go to Cubby first?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Edmund Price smiled at Peter as he walked into their home.

"Thank goodness! I thought perhaps you were in trouble again," said the older boy.

"Don't you have work?" asked Peter.

"Not this time of day, I only work in the morning. It's a great job," Edmund said happily.

"Is that Peter?" asked Jane from the kitchen. She came out and gave him a huge hug.

"What's that for?" asked Peter.

"I'm so proud of you, Peter," said Jane, "Slightly called me a few minutes ago. He said, all this time, he thinks he just wanted to hear you apologize."

"Wait, what?" asked Edmund.

"It's no big deal," growled Peter, obviously not wanting to talk about it. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken and mashed potatoes," replied Elmer Price, kissing Jane on the cheek.

"You're home early," observed Jane, happy her husband was here, "We can all eat dinner, then."

The family sat down at the table, and Jane called Arabella. They talked like normal, Edmund insulted Jane's cooking, but Arabella remained quiet. Nobody seemed to notice except Peter, but he didn't want to speak up. She was always so cheerful, if something was wrong Jane and Elmer would worry.

After dinner, Peter spoke with Arabella.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"What? Oh, no, nothing," she said, trying to sound cheerful, "It's just, well, I seemed to have missed dinner somewhere else."

Peter frowned, but suddenly didn't feel like prying.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You can always eat with them another time," he said vaguely. He didn't want to get into Arabella's life too much, he felt she would speak mostly of men she would think of marrying.

"Thanks, Peter," she whispered with a smile.

Peter smiled back before going up to his room. He sat on his bed, thinking about the days events. Slightly had forgiven him, something Peter did not want to forget. Did this mean Greg would be his friend more so than the opposite? He frowned at the thought of doing homework, and pulled out a book to read instead.

"Peter!" called Elmer, "A friend from school is here to see you."

Peter frowned, not expecting anyone, and trotted downstairs. Trish was at the bottom, and she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked, almost coldly.

"My father told me that I could visit you," said Trish, smiling.

Peter's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes! I was thinking, maybe we could walk somewhere? Only if you want, just because I can spend time with you doesn't mean you have to, of course," Trish mumbled quickly.

"I'd love a walk. I'd like to tell you about one of my very best friends, somebody who I miss, but I won't see again," said Peter.

He left the home without telling his family where he was going, and Trish eagerly followed.

"What is his name?" asked Trish.

"Her, actually. And her name is Tinker Bell, but I don't think she would like you."

The two walked on, chatting. Neither of them realized that from the upstairs window Arabella was curiously watching them. She smiled at their happiness, and turned away. She felt extremely guilty and knew exactly why. She had missed dinner with Captain Hook, or James. She wasn't sure who he was, but she felt awful. She bit her lip, and decided that she would visit Hook and Smee again. If Slightly gave Peter forgiveness, then perhaps she would be able to forgive Captain Hook himself.


	6. A Changed Man

Arabella grabbed her coat as it was a cold night, intending to head out. Her father walked into the entryway and looked at her curiously.

"Arabella, where are you going?"

"I-I just wanted to meet somebody," she replied quickly.

"Oh?" asked Elmer," I understand. Don't stay out too late."

"I'm not planning on it," replied Arabella, knowing her father didn't understand.

"Who is he?" questioned Elmer.

"Oh no, papa, it's nothing like that," said Arabella quickly.

Elmer smiled knowingly, but said nothing.

"Good evening," stated Arabella, leaving.

"Goodbye, honey."

Arabella shivered as she stepped out the door, realizing it to be much colder than she had expected. Not wanting to go back inside, she focused her thoughts away from the cold and walked the London streets as the sun began to set.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

James Hook was a mess. He'd said absolutely nothing to Smee as they finally agreed to go on and eat dinner. Arabella wasn't coming. Hook felt as if someone ripped out his heart. Although he barely knew Arabella, she already meant so much to him. He was depressed as it was, the last thing he needed was something else bad to happen.

Smee was simply at a loss for words. He had been confident Arabella would show up, but she hadn't. Smee was afraid Hook would lose his temper if he spoke up.

There was a knock at the door. Hook immediately jumped up, hopeful.

He opened the door to reveal Arabella. A huge smile crossed his face and Arabella gave a shy smile back.

"Come in," said James immediately.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I dined with my family," said Arabella quickly.

"No, it's fine, don't worry about it," said James, "Would you like me to take your coat?"

Arabella obliged and Hook hung it up on the rack. Smee came in and smiled happily. They all sat in the sitting room briefly asking how each other was doing.

"James?" asked Arabella nervously.

"Yes?"

"I want to know the truth. I want to know about the time you spent in Neverland."

Arabella's voice shook, as she was nervous. Hook looked down, ashamed. Arabella obviously knew something about who he had been there, and he couldn't deny it.

"I was a bad man, Arabella," said Hook, his heart breaking. He started shaking.

"He was a good cap'n," put in Smee, trying to help.

"So Captain Hook? Is it true you tried to kill Peter and the Lost Boys many times?" asked Arabella.

Hook just nodded, not looking her in the eye. Arabella frowned. She didn't feel like she was in danger, but the pirate that Peter and her mother had warned her about was undeniably sitting right in front of her.

"Do—do you still want to kill Peter?" whispered Arabella.

"No," said Hook instantly, "I don't. Revenge… I know now that it's a dark way of living. There's no happiness in revenge. That's the last possible thing I want."

James looked at her, his eyes pleading. She realized that all this time, he wanted to be forgiven. He regretted who he had been in Neverland; that was obvious. Arabella frowned. She looked to Smee.

"What happened to him? Why has he changed?"

Hook looked perplexed that she had chosen to ask Smee instead of him, but said nothing. He couldn't risk making Arabella angry.

"It was Neverland, not him," insisted Smee.

"What?"

"The island, just him and the island, you see, they didn't mix," bumbled Smee.

"I'm not sure I understand," said Arabella.

"There was something about Neverland, Arabella, that I didn't get along with," explained Hook, "That's no excuse, however. My actions were wrong, I was a terrible man, the longer I spent away from the island the closer I came to my senses. I needed a new life, and I have one. But I can't stand living everyday expecting my old life to come and take everything away from me. If anybody find out, I wouldn't be an honest man."

Arabella felt pity for Hook, and laid her hand on his.

"I'm so sorry for asking," she whispered.

"No, you needed to know. I understand why you did. It was right you did. There's absolutely no excuse, but I am sorry. And I never, ever want to go back," replied Hook.

"You don't have to go back. James, you can cut your ties from Neverland."

James looked up quickly as an idea came to mind.

"This might be quite literal… but I really _can _cut my ties from Neverland. Please, Arabella, come with me," begged Hook.

Arabella looked surprised, and glanced at Smee, who gave a huge smile.

"I guess I could go," replied Arabella.

"I'll stay," suggested Smee, winking at Hook.

Arabella blushed, not sure what to make of the two, but glanced at James. He glared slightly at Smee, but then turned back to her.

"Then follow me."

James, helping Arabella with her coat, led her out the door and onto the London streets.

"It's chilly," said Arabella, shivering under her thin coat.

"Here, you can have mine," said James instantly.

"No, I couldn't," insisted Arabella, but James already had his off and put it over her shoulders.

Arabella was blushing, but was thankful it was now dark so James couldn't see. She had no idea where he was taking them, and felt herself silly for just trusting him. He was much older than she, wasn't it obvious that she shouldn't trust strange men? However, Arabella couldn't help but trust James, she had no idea why, but she felt safe.

Finally, Arabella's eyes widened as they approached an abandoned dock. A huge pirate ship was docked there.

"That's your ship, wasn't it?" asked Arabella.

Hook nodded slowly. The ship was tied to the dock with only one remaining rope. It seemed as if it should've floated off by now, but it was still here.

"Arabella, I always know the Jolly Roger is here, I feel like it could take me back… if I could just cut the tie to it then there would be no way I would ever go back to Neverland. But I just haven't been able to do it," explained Hook.

Arabella thought she could see tears coming to his eyes, but it was too dark to tell.

"You have nothing to worry about, James. If you've really changed, then you don't need your boat. You don't need anything from Neverland. Just don't worry about it, remember it so you know not to be that man, but know that you've changed. I can see it," whispered Arabella.

James smiled in the dark. Using his hooked hand he ripped the rope off the dock. The boat slowly started to move on its own downstream. James turned around, not wanting to know where it was going. He closed his eyes. Finally, he was free.

"Hey!? What's happening?" yelled a voice from the boat.

To James' horror, he turned and saw Peter Pan on the ship with a girl, trying to control it. It was floating well enough, but they had no way of steering it.

"Peter!?" exclaimed Arabella at the sight of her adopted brother.

The ship was moving quickly and Hook and Arabella ran along the shore, watching the ship float away. There was nothing they could do.

"Hook!" yelled Peter, furious.

To Arabella and James' shock, Peter jumped up and flew into the night sky. He flew down and grabbed the girl he had with him and safely landed on the shore. Arabella ran to him to make sure he was okay.

"Go with them, Trish," said Peter to the girl.

The girl looked completely shocked. Hook's face was white. He looked absolutely horrible, as if his entire life was falling apart. Peter jumped up again, and took off into the night sky, flying over the city.

"Peter!" yelled Arabella.

There was no response, and soon Arabella lost track of where he was. Trish sat on the ground, desperately trying to comprehend the situation. Arabella put her arm on Trish's shoulder, concerned for the young girl.

"Come on, Trish, I'll take you home," she stated, "James, I guess you can go home. I'll see you some other time."

Arabella left, leading Trish, leaving James standing by himself. Tears flew to his eyes. Arabella knew Peter? He had no idea how that was possible, but there was something more. It was almost as if Arabella treated Peter as family. Hook could never face Peter Pan, not after what he had done.

Hook could never be with Arabella. There was no way he could deal with it, as much as he did feel for her. He couldn't breathe, and felt as if his heart was ripped out. He could never love somebody who loved Peter Pan. Yet again, Peter Pan had destroyed his life.


	7. Homesick

_Author's Note: Hey readers! This is a bit of a transitional chapter, I'm still debating on where the story is going so sorry if it seems a bit slow or anything like that. Thanks followers/favoriters Reviews are so helpful, thanks so much for those of you who do. I can't believe there are 15! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!_

The view of London from the sky was absolutely breathtaking. The city glowed at night, proving indeed the city lived after the sun went down. It had been over a year since Peter had actually seen these same things. The cold wind in his face made him feel more awake and alive than ever before.

Peter landed on Big Ben and looked up into the heavens. There were so many stars. He turned to the second star to the right and gently hovered above the giant clock. Should he return to Neverland? Peter was so tempted, yet something held him back.

Peter remembered the last time he left Neverland to come back to London. When he had arrived, Wendy was dead. It broke Peter's heart to think of it, and he knew if he left again he would lose somebody else. He wasn't willing to pay that price.

Peter couldn't imagine living without Jane as his mother, or Elmer as his father. Peter would miss Edmund and Arabella. He would miss Tootles, Slightly, and all the other lost boys, even though they had grown up. He would even miss Greg Hurle, despite their rocky past. Most of all, Peter didn't want to lose Trish Lounger. There was something about her that made him never want to live without her in his life.

Peter flew off Big Ben and towards his own home, but hesitated. There was nobody there for him, anyway. He frowned and thought of his best friend, Gabe Yolk. Peter flew to Gabe's house and lightly rapped on the window. He heard some rustling inside and Gabe opened the window, his eyes wide with shock.

"Peter Price!" Gabe exclaimed, blinking rapidly as if he wanted to wake up from a dream.

"It's Pan, Gabe, you should know this. I'm Peter Pan," scolded Peter.

"You…. I mean… I never….oh." Gabe was at a loss for words.

"If only Tink were here, you could be flying with me," said Peter, landing on the balcony outside Gabe's window.

Gabe looked like he might be sick.

"So all this time, you really were Peter Pan?" asked Gabe.

"It hurts that you never believed me. But nobody else really does, outside of family. And one other," muttered Peter.

Gabe shrugged, unsure what to say. Although Peter was wearing a shirt and trousers like every other average boy, the look in his eye was different. He looked more alive, if that was even possible. Sure, Peter didn't have his hat or wasn't wearing tights, but Gabe now had no doubt that his best friend Peter was really Peter Pan.

"I want to start another band of Lost Boys. Here in London, of course. We could meet perhaps once a week, perhaps more, and accomplish things," suggested Peter to Gabe.

"You want me to be in it?" asked Gabe.

"Yes, of course! I want you to be my right-hand man. I know your father was never a lost boy, and none in your family knew me, but Gabe, you're my best friend. There is no other person I would rather be in it," explained Peter.

"What about Greg Hurle?" asked Gabe, almost bitterly.

"I don't know him. I knew his father, and there's something about Greg that I know is important, but I don't know what and it doesn't matter. Gabe, I want you to be in the Lost Boys, more than anybody else."

"That sounds amazing, Peter," replied Gabe.

"Then goodnight, Gabe. I'll see you tomorrow!" yelled Peter, taking off.

"Wait, Peter?"

"What?"

"Could you maybe bring it up tomorrow, just in case I'm dreaming?" asked Gabe nervously.

"Of course I will, Gabe!"

Peter flew off into the dark sky. He knew that now it was time to go home. He landed on the balcony outside of his window and went inside. To his surprise Edmund was there waiting for him.

"Ah, Pan. You've been out late," suggested Edmund.

"I have," said Peter, not sure what Edmund was intending.

"I was worried," said Edmund.

Peter smiled, not saying anything.  
"I see you can fly again," said Edmund, looking Peter over.

"Oh yeah. I'm the only boy who can fly."

"Man, Peter. You're a man now. And you can still fly."

"I'm not grown-up yet, Edmund."

Edmund shrugged, and looked down thoughtfully.

"Keep hope, Peter. That's what grandma would always tell us."

Peter looked away, instantly emotional. He was still hurt over Wendy's death. He hadn't come back and seen her again, perhaps she knew he wouldn't come back, but he hadn't. She could never forgive him, because she was dead. Peter would never have a chance to apologize.

Edmund, too, was feeling emotional. Peter had become his brother, and Edmund cared a lot about him. Edmund immensely missed his grandmother, but it tore him apart to see his little brother feeling guilty about it.

"Peter, I know Grandma wouldn't be angry. She loved you, you know, she would speak of you all the time. Even more than Mom had," explained Edmund.

Peter sighed, fighting tears.

"I want to be alone, Edmund."

Peter's brother nodded, understanding. Sometimes men just had to be alone.

Peter pulled out a box from under his bed and opened it. He gently removed a green hat with a red feather on it and placed it on his bed. It was the only object he owned that had been in Neverland with him. He pulled out a tiny package from inside a hidden pocket. It contained pixie dust.

Peter carefully opened it, staring at the golden dust. Tinker Bell had given it to him a long time ago. Peter had never used it in Neverland, but now he was tempted to use it. He could go back to Neverland. He could bring a friend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Peter woke up early for school. Mrs. Laurens looked surprised at Peter arriving early into her classroom, but wisely said nothing. Peter held the package of pixie dust in his hand. Trish Lounger walked in and looked at him, confused. Her eyes had bags under them, indicating she hadn't slept well all night.

"Peter," said Trish.

"Trish, I need to talk to you," replied Peter, getting up and leading her out of the room. Mrs. Laurens frowned, but didn't stop them. It was early anyway, they could still come back to class.

"What is it?" whispered Trish.

"Do you want to come to Neverland with me?"

"What!?"

"Trish, you know I can fly. I have pixie dust… you could fly too. We could go there. You could see who I was," explained Peter.

"Peter, no. What are you thinking? You can't go back, you know that."

"But Trish, if you went with me, I know then I would never lose you. It would be okay to look back and forth."

"That's so selfish. You don't care about anybody else except me? What about your family, Peter? What about your friend, Gabe?"

Peter looked extremely guilty at that.

"I don't know, Trish. I just… I saw him last night. I can't get Neverland out of my mind. It's my home, Trish, the only place I've ever belonged and I can't never go back. You have to understand."

"No, Peter. You left Neverland. Your home is here, you have people who love you, here. You've never understood that, have you?"

Peter looked down, ashamed. It was true, he did tend to disregard the people around him who cared about him, all so he couldn't grow up. Trish didn't really understand him, she barely knew him, but she was right. Nonetheless, Peter could never give up Neverland. One day, he would find a way to bring Neverland and everyone he loved together.

"You're right, Trish. I'm sorry. But please, take this," Peter said, handing her the package.

Trish looked at it skeptically, but took it. She couldn't say no to Peter.

"Price!" said Greg, walking over to Peter and Trish.

"It's Pan, Greg. Always Pan."

Peter left the two together, having somewhere else to be. He wandered the halls, and saw Gabe Yolk alone at his locker.

"Gabe!"

"What?"

"I've got something for you," said Peter, handing Gabe another packet of pixie dust.

"What's this?"

"Pixie dust. Yes, Gabe, I was flying last night. You saw me. Save that for me, please. No matter what, don't use it, don't lose it."

Gabe frowned, but nodded.

"I will, Peter Pan. I promise."

Peter nodded and walked off, intending to leave school for the day. He had no trouble getting out, as class hadn't technically started yet, and walked back home. He quietly opened the front door, knowing Jane was bound to be around. He snuck up to his room and shut the door.

He opened yet another tiny package, where he kept the tiniest amount of pixie dust. He stared at it, debating if he should use it. He didn't need it to fly, but there was one other thing pixie dust could do. Pixie dust had the power to summon the fairy that it had come from.

Peter put the package away, unsure if he should use it. If he wasn't sure, then he knew he shouldn't. He could wait until he was absolutely sure that it was the right thing to do. He would wait until he formed a new band of lost boys, and then see. London could become exactly like Neverland if he wanted it to.

Peter frowned, remembering Neverland. He closed his eyes. He felt as if he were dreaming, as if he was about to wake up back in Neverland. How in the world had he ever left it? He was homesick, after all this time. Peter just wanted to go back.


	8. It's in the Past

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a little while, I'm trying my best, but sometimes when I'm busy it's hard to even think about what I want to happen next with my fanfiction, although I've been constantly chipping away at it! Thanks to my followers/favorites/reviewers! You guys are the best! Enjoy this next chapter and please review :) _

Hook never wanted to go back. He had come to the conclusion that Neverland was a far worse choice than living in the same world as Peter Pan. However, Hook was honestly considering leaving London. He hadn't slept well in a week, and scarcely said anything to anybody. Currently he was lying on the sofa staring at the wall.

"Cap'n?" asked Smee.

James looked at his old friend, and gave a half smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"You need to take my shift at the store," continued Mr. Smee. He then flinched as if expecting Hook to lash out at Smee giving an order, but relaxed as Hook just stared at him.

"Alright," breathed Hook so quietly Smee wasn't sure if he said anything at all, but Hook got up and grabbed his coat, clearly heading out.

Smee smiled, finally happy his roommate and best friend was getting better. Sure, he barely talked, but Smee knew James. His captain was never down for long, always finding some way to jump back in. Even when Hook lost his hand, he immediately came back with the deadlier hook. If Smee knew anything about James, it was that he never willingly gave up.

Hook trudged all the way to the grocery store and stared at the many customers browsing the shelves as he walked in. He searched around before seeing Mr. Green waiting patiently at the cash register.

"Ah, James. How have you been? I can use all the help you can give. Business has been great, lately! I'm hiring workers again, and expanding the store!" exclaimed Mr. Green, happy to reveal his progress to Hook.

"Good," said Hook.

"Get to work! There'll be customers needing help finding things, and it looks like soon they'll all want to be checked out. Get to it, James!"

James put on the grocer's apron and nametag, and wandered around the store, checking out everything and beginning to answer questions. Before he knew it, he had forgotten all his problems and was mostly concerned with the well-being of the grocery store.

A moment later, Arabella walked in. She hadn't seen James in a few days, yet she didn't feel right heading to his house. She hoped he would be working here. She saw him almost immediately as she walked in and he stared at her, before turning around and walking in the other direction.

Arabella hurried after him and called his name. He hesitated, before turning around. Nobody else was in the aisle he had fled to.

"James, please, I wish to speak with you," said Arabella.

"Alright, then. What is it?" said James, very guardedly.

Arabella looked at him with a frown. He was so much harder than normal.

"I'm sorry I hadn't been able to talk to you," whispered Arabella.

"It's fine," said Hook, walking away.

"James!? What's wrong?" demanded Arabella.

Hook whipped around, about to lose his temper, but paused at the hurt look in her eyes. He took a deep breath and spoke slowly in a normal tone.

"Nothing is wrong. I must attend my work; I do not have time to chat," he spoke.

"But…" Arabella trailed off, not wanting to argue with him.

James' felt guilty as he looked at her distressed look, and he finally gave in.

"Look, I'll talk to you after I'm off my shift. I just… I can't deal with this right now," he admitted.

Arabella nodded nervously.

"How much longer is it?" she asked.

"I'll meet you outside the store at 5 p.m.," Hook promised.

"I'll see you then," whispered Arabella, but Hook had already turned away.

After she had left, Hook stopped in an empty aisle and looked blankly at the shelves. Arabella made him feel so alive and so happy whenever he saw her. Was it really true that his path to happiness diverged completely from anybody's who had anything to do with Peter Pan? Hook found himself unable to focus upon any tasks his job put forth.

Mr. Green stared at Hook as Hook organized one of the shelves.

"You alright, James?" asked the old grocer.

"Yes. I'm fine," replied Hook.

The rest of the day, although going by painfully slow, had nothing significant happen. Soon enough it was five minutes before 5 p.m. and Hook grabbed his cloak and left the store before saying anything to Mr. Green. James stood outside, away from the view of the window, and saw Arabella walking towards him. He looked down, self-conscious.

"Hi, James," said Arabella with a smile.

"Hello. Let's take a walk," Hook suggested.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Arabella spoke again.

"Peter Pan is my adopted brother," she stated hesitantly.

"Yes, yes I know," said James, slightly amused.

It was this moment when James realized he could never ignore Arabella. She looked extremely worried, and it killed Hook to know that he was causing her pain.

"I'm sorry, I should have mentioned it before, especially when I realized who you were…" rambled Arabella.

"It's alright. Peter… I have done many wrongs to him and I don't think I could ever face him. But if you, his sister, could forgive me, then it gives me hope. Hope that I'm not a villain anymore," admitted Hook.

"James," said Arabella, stopping.

They looked into each other's' eyes. Hook took a step closer to her and gulped. This is the closest they'd ever been with each other. Arabella's eyes widened, and James leaned closer to her.

"Cap'n!" yelled Mr. Smee, running over to them.

Immediately, Hook took a step back and Arabella looked to the ground, blushing.

"What is it?" asked Hook, trying not to sound angry.

"Oh, hi there, Arabella!" said Smee with a smile.

"Hi, Mr. Smee," said Arabella with an embarrassed smile.

Hook held his breath and looked up at the sky, trying his best to keep his cool.

"Arabella, listen, James is a changed man, you know. He's a wonderful friend, he even took my shift today at the grocery store! The cap'n has always been there for me, even in Neverland. He made some choices he regretted, but he's trying to change. He's my best friend, and I know he's a good man. I just really wanted to let you know that, just in case you were doubting it," burst out Smee.

Arabella smiled, filled with compassion. Hook looked at Smee, bewildered. Mr. Smee had never really said those things to him, although it made sense.

"Thank you, Smee," said James.

"Yes, Mr. Smee, it means a lot that he's such a good friend to you," replied Arabella.

Smee grinned broadly.

"Sorry for interrupting, then. I just felt like I had to say something," said Smee.

Arabella smiled and looked at Hook.

"No trouble," said Hook immediately.

"I'll be on my way, then!" exclaimed Smee, before humming a tune and stumbling off.

"Sorry about that," said Hook, slightly embarrassed.

"That was so sweet," replied Arabella.

James smiled, and felt color rising to his cheeks. He took Arabella's hand with his unhooked hand and looked into her eyes.

"You're so sweet, Arabella," he stated.

Arabella blushed and looked into his eyes. Hook moved in closer to her, and kissed her on the lips. She moved into it and for one sweet moment time stopped. Hook's arms moved around her to hold her, and Arabella quickly withdrew.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Arabella, immediately stepping back from Hook, eyes widening.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hook, feeling slightly hurt.

Tears ran to her eyes and she looked at his hook in alarm. James looked down and gasped. The tip of his hook dripped with Arabella's blood.

"Arabella, I'm so sorry, I'll get it cleaned up," said Hook, taking a step closer to her.

She took a step back, and turned around. She quickly began to walk away, and Hook realized in horror a long, red scratch ran down her upper back, with a tear in her dress.

"Arabella!" Hook called again, but she continued to walk. She didn't look back, and Hook watched after her, feeling completely empty. He had no idea what to do, as she clearly acted like she didn't want his help.

Hook looked down at the bloody hook and ripped it out of where his arm used to be. He threw it, far away, so now Hook only had the stump where his hand used to be. James would never, ever let his hook mess up his life again.

Hook frowned, looking at his hookless arm. Perhaps now it was time to confront Peter Pan. He was James now; Captain Hook was in the past.


End file.
